DAWN OF DARKWING DUCK
by Texasman1836
Summary: The city of St. Canard is having a crime problem. Until a hero called Darkwing Duck comes to save the day, but he may have met his match when Negaduck and his gang of creeps plan to take over the city. This story is more darker, more adventure, more grown up and dose not follow the comics or the cartoon show.
1. MEET THE DARKWING

The city of St. Canard was vary busy at night even by day, but this night was the busiest of all because of all the tourists. A mother, a father and a twelve-year-old son, little Jimmy, all too well dressed for this kink of neighborhood, walked down the festering street, out-of-towners trying not to look out of place, which marked them even worse. They carried playbills in their hands. They'd just been to a show, but now they needed to get a taxi. They walked down the street to look for a taxi and a group of strangers looked them up and down, smiling as they hurried by.

The mother cluched at the father's sleeve. "For Pete's sake, Harold, can we please get a taxi?" she asked trying not to make a seen.

Harold looked back at his wife with an annoyed, even angry expression, the kind of look that would make him king of the household back wherever they came from. Little Jimmy reached in his back pocket and pulled out a map. "We're going the wrong way, Dad!" he snapped, as Harold looked around. "Put that away!" the father insisted, trying to keep his voice low, trying not to attract attention. He led his family down the street and a hooker smiled at Little Jimmy. "Hi there honey," cooed the hooker as Little Jimmy smiled back.

The father led his family into an alley hoping to find a taxi on the other side. The alley had no light except the dim light of the moon on wrecked cars. Just then a man in cowboy cloths called out to the father. "Hey, mister!" he said holding out his hand. "Gimme a dollar," he begged. The family could tell that he was maybe nineteen or twenty, but they moved away from him. As they moved along another cowboy wearing black and holding a gun whacked the father across the back of the neck.

The father fell like a stone to the alley floor and the mother grabbed Little Jimmy. They backed up against a wall, too scared to move or make a sound. The cowboy who asked for a dollar ran across the street to join his friend with the gun, the friend was who was already ripping through the father's pockets to see what he could find. The friend paused in his task and pointed the gun at Little Jimmy. "Do the kid a favor, lady," he said softly and reasonably. "Don't scream."

She swallowed her scream instead. Tears streamed down her face. She held Little Jimmy tight against her, as if her son was the only thing that was keeping her sane. Little Jimmy didn't say a thing either, as if all he could think about was the muzzle of the gun. The two cowboys ran off with what they wanted and then the mother screamed as she and her son ran to the father was crumpled in the alleyway. Her scream echoed up and down the alleyway. It mixed with the music, and the laughter, and the car horns down the street. Up on the old St. Canard Cathedral that faced the Alley a figure stood next to some stone gargoyles saw the whole thing.

Meanwhile the two cowboys**: **let's call them Jessie and Frank, were on a roof, six stories above the street with all the things they took from father. Frank the one with the gun opened up the father's wallet and looked at the cards. "All right! An American Express card."

He tossed the card at Jessie. "Don't leave home without it, heh?"

He turned his attention to counting the cash as the night wind blew gravel across the roof. Jessie looked up. He had heard a noise, like metal clanging against metal. "Let's beat it, man. I don't like it up here." he said with unease. Frank just laughed. "What are ye, scared of heights?"

"I dunno." Jessie shivered. He looked around, even though there was nothing there except darkness. "After what happened to Kitty The Kid-" That made Frank angry. "Look, Kitty The Kid got ripped and took a walk off a roof, all right? No big lose."

But Jessie knew it wasn't that simple. "No, man. That ain't what I heard at all." he stopped for a minute, as if he didn't want to say what came next. But it had to come out. "I heard the Darkwing got him." he said with fear running up his back. "The Darkwing? Gimme a break!" Frank snapped as he looked away, as if his friend's idea wasn't even worth laughing about. But Jessie just shook his head. "Kitty The Kid fell five stories, straight down. There was no blood in the body."

"No shit," Frank agreed. "It was all over the pavement." His head whipped around. He stared out into the dark. This time, he heard the sound and looked back at Jessie. "There is no Darkwing." he grumbled. Then Jessie started to shake with horror. "You shouldn't turned the gun on that kid, man, you shouldn't tu-" he was cut off by Frank who was holding out money. "If you want your cut of this money all you have to do is to shut up!" yelled Frank as he took his half. "Now shut up!"

That's when Frank and Jessie heard the sound of feet crunching gravel above them. They looked up and saw a masked figure with a gray fedora, a lavender coat with a pair of gold buttons vertically on its left side, and a purple cape with red innards.

The figure glared at Frank and Jessie which put great fear in them. "Do you think that you have watched to many westerns?" asked the figure with a low angry voice. "I want your gun, Frank!" he ordered. Frank dropped to the gravel and pulled his gun out. He fired twice at the figure, two clean shots. He was too close to miss. The figure fell to the roof with satisfyingly solid sound. "Well he got it, Frank," sighed Jessie in relief.

As Frank and Jessie picked up the money that was blown around in the night breeze, The figure was standing in front of them as if nothing had happened. But before Jessie could react, the figure kicked him in the chest. The kick lifted him completely off his feet and sent him flying through the air into a brick chimney. Jessie slumped to the roof, out cold. Frank dropped his gun and ran for the fire escape, but the figure moved his hand, as if throwing something.

Frank fell and could no longer use his legs. They were pinned together, wrapped in something, rope or wire. His arms were still free. He pulled his body along the rooftop, the gravel slicing into his elbows, drawing a dozen tiny streams of blood. He did not think of the pain. Only about the figure. He was so scared that he almost crapped his pants. The figure reached down and grabbed him by the shirt, took him over to the edge of the roof, and held him out beyond the edge.

All Frank could do was beg for his life. "Don't kill me," cried Frank as he looked down to the street below him. "I'm not going to kill you, Frank," said the figure in a calm and strong voice. "I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me!" he ordered in a raspy voice. "What are you?" asked Frank with fear. The figure pulled him close to him. "I'm Darkwing Duck!" he hissed.

Darkwing Duck threw Frank roughly on the tar-and-gravel rooftop. He still managed to look up, to see Darkwing Duck step off the building's edge, six stories up, off into nothing but air. "Tell them, Frank!" called Darkwing Duck's voice. Frank really started to scream.

Meanwhile in the alley. Little Jimmy and his mother was still around his hurt father when Darkwing Duck approached them. "Don't be afraid. I have taken care of the outlaws and recovered your money," he said in a caring voice as he gave them the money. Little Jimmy was confused. "Why do you do the things that you do?" he asked as he held his mother. "I myself had an experience as a kid with my own family!" he said patting Little Jimmy on the shoulder and then flew away into the night.


	2. GOOD AND EVIL HAVE WORK TO DO

The St. Canard Democrats Club was packed as with reporters, policemen and the mayor James Jordan who was welcoming the new police commissioner. Mayor Jordan introduced the new commissioner. "Across this city. There is a germ and that germ is crime. But one man has come to put a stop to it. It is my great pleasure to welcome Tom Hopper our new police commissioner."

Commissioner Hopper took the stand, and the audience went to their feet, clapping and cheering. Everyone calmed down to here his speech. "When I was a child of ten. I became a policeman at school by stopping bigger kids from leaving trash on the ground, teachers from smoking and others taking lunch money from five-year-old kids. Still I got the snot kicked out of me, but that did not stop me from doing my job, and now I intend to do the same with the crime that our city is having." with that everyone cheered, but went quiet when added one more thing. "I will also bring the cities biggest crime boss to justice. Taurus Bulba!" he said with a strong independent attitude.

"Like that will happen." laughed Michael Dark Duck as he watched the news. He worked for Taurus Bulba. But he was messing around with his bosses secretary Clovis. "You're right, Michael. It won't happen because once Hopper is dead, we'll own the city." added Clovis who was in her bikini. She had been in love with Michael Dark Duck for a long time and did not want to be with her boss.

Michael handed Clovis a ring as he blushed. "If only Taurus knew that you and I are going steady." he grinned as Clovis took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "If he knew. We would be sleeping six feet under. But what he doesn't know won't hurt us!" he laughed evilly as he flipped off the TV. That made Clovis a little uneasy. "You don't worry about anything, do you, Michael?"

Michael smiled to prove exactly how worried he was. He glanced at his watch. It was time to go see Taurus. He grabbed his topcoat from the couch and stood in front of the vanity to put it on. He smoothed his hair into place. "You look fine," Clovis reassured him.

Meanwhile at the home of Drake Mallard. Darkwing Duck entered the house, turned on the TV and began to take off his outfit as he listened to the news. "This night is not like any other." announced news reporter Morgana McCawber. "The Darkwing has apprehended Frank and Jessie Bovine. Every crook in this city is scared, but the police say that it's just a hoax. Still if The Darkwing is real and is watching? I thank you for watching over us."

Darkwing Duck was touched by Morgana's thanks. He took off his outfit and became Drake Mallard. " She's beautiful and could use a guy like me." he said to himself. "But why would she want to have anything to do with a guy like me," he grumbled. "Don't feel so bad, Dad!" yelled his daughter Gosalyn as she jumped on his back. "You'll find a girl some day. Well at least I think?" she said happily, but unsure. Drake knew that Gosalyn was right, but he had no time for love because he to protect the city.

"I thank you Gosalyn. But as long Taurus Bulba is at large the city is not safe. But maybe when he is behind bars I might settle down." replied Drake in loving and strong tone as he took Gosalyn in his arms.

Meanwhile Tarurus Balba had Michael Dark Duck, Hammerhead Hannigan and other men who worked for him join him in his office. Tarurus show them a newspaper. "Frank and Jessie Bovine taken into custody by police. Son of a bitch!" yelled Tarurus as he slammed his fist angrily on his desk. "I wanted them to work for me. But now they're in the slammer." he added as he looked at Hammerhead Hannigan who had some bad news. "Boss, I told them that you wanted them. But if Commissioner Hopper gets them to talk we'll be in the slammer."

That made Tarurus furious. "I can't have them talk to Hopper because I'll lose everything. I want them dead!" he roared. Michael just sat calmly and shared what was on his mind. "I say that someone should blow up the police headquarters with Hopper, Frank and Jessie." he explained as Clovis came into the office still in her bikini. Tarurus saw the ring on her finger and realized that she was seeing Michael because she also winked at him as she walked by.

That made him just as furious and he knew how to get rid of Michael. "I like your idea, Michael. In fact, I want you to handle the situation." he said calmly, but evilly. Hammerhead was unsure about the plan. "It's a great plan, but can't we just call in an air strike?" he asked in scared tone. Tarurus grabbed him by the neck and made it clear why they should go though Michael's plan. "Because we don't want to have the army called out!" he growled. "We'd get nailed to the wall if they showed up."

"I didn't think of that," gagged Hammerhead. "You didn't because I am the brains and you are the stooge!" growled Tarurus as he squeezed Hammerhead tighter. "I got it, boss. I'm a stooge. Just call me Curly." he gasped. Then he left with the others, but before Michael Dark Duck could leave, Tarurus stopped him. "Michael don't get caught by Hopper or his men while doing your job." he calmly said patting Michael on the shoulder. When Michael left to carry out his plan, Tarurus picked up the phone and tipped off the police.

Drake Mallard was reading Gosalyn a story when he saw Tarurus Balba's cars drive by his home and that meant trouble. "I have to go to work, Gosalyn. I want you in bed by nine!" he ordered lovingly, but in a firm tone. He got into his Darkwing Duck outfit and went to catch the villains. Gosalyn watched him head out from her bedroom window. "Be careful dad. I love you" she sadly said to herself.


	3. CRIME NEVER PAYS

Michael Dark Duck, Hammerhead Hannigan and the rest Taurus Bulba's men pulled to a stop just twenty yards from the St. Canard police headquarters. Michael didn't like it one bit. He hadn't had to handle this kind of job in years, but he still worked for Bulba. "OK, boys." he said giving the others their orders. "We go around the building, set the bombs at the support system, and get out before they even knew what hit them!" he snickered with a evil smile.

Just then Hammerhead saw ten to fifteen policemen trying sneak up on them. He quietly told Michael. "The cops are onto us!" That made Michael know why Tarurus wanted him to do the job. Tarurus wanted him dead for hanging around Clovis. "We've been ratted out boys!" he yelled, as the police surrounded them. One policeman stepped forward and gave them the order to give themselves up.

Without warning Michael pulled out his Franchi SPAS 12 Shotgun out and fired. He was to close to miss his shot and the cop fell to the street dead. "Come and get us coppers!" he shouted as he and the others jumped out of the cars, ran down an alley and exchanged fire with the police. During the fighting Commissioner Hopper and reporter Morgana McCawber came onto the scene.

"Commissioner Hopper. Do you know what our police are up against?" asked Morgana holding up a tape recorder. "We only know that someone tipped us off. Also that Michael Dark Duck, Hammerhead Hannigan and a few more of Taurus Bulba's men are at this vary moment trapped in the alley." explained Hopper in a proud tone.

Michael and Hammerhead led the men through the alley right to a construction site. "We might be able to lose the cops in the construction site!" yelled Michael. The men ran in and looked for places to hide. Two men ran to the third floor, but two policemen tried to stop them. The men pulled out their guns and exchanged fire with cop. "Take this you egg suckers!" laughed one of the men as he and his partner fired at the two policemen. One of the policemen were killed and other fled. Then the two men ran for some stairs, but a masked figure landed in front and stopped them in their tracks. It was...

"The Darkwing!" yelled one of the men in fear, as he fired his gun at Darkwing. The bullets hit him, but did not stop him. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am your worst nightmare! I am Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing announced in a strong voice, as he shot the man with small harpoon gun. The harpoon hit the man in the right arm and Darkwing tide the rope to a near by rafter. The man was hanging six feet off the floor when Commissioner Hopper and Morgana arrived in time to see the masked hero first hand. "I wonder how he knew they were here, Commissioner?" asked Morgana amazed by his very presence.

One by one the goons were being taken down by Darkwing Duck until only Michael Dark Duck was left with Hammerhead Hannigan. Michael was on top of the construction site which was seven stories and he saw some train tracks that would lead him out of the area, because he knew that the evening train was on its way. He was about to get to the stairs when Hopper and Morgana came up behind him. "Hold it right there Michael Dark Duck!" ordered Hopper. But Michael pulled out his IMI Desert Eagle and aimed at them intending to kill them even though he liked Morgana at first sight.

Just then the Darkwing jumped down from the top of the crane and knocked the gun from Michael's hand. "You're real!" yelled Michael in fear, as he was grabbed by Darkwing. "Let him go, or I'll do Hopper and Morgana!" ordered Hammerhead as he held them at gun point. Darkwing was concerned for their safety, so he did as he was told. Michael moved back from Darkwing and grinned at him. "Nice outfit, Mr. Darkwing." he remarked as he picked up his gun. There was no reply. Well what did he expect from Darkwing.

"Michael?" called Hammerhead who was at the stairs that led to the tracks. "Let's go, Michael." he shouted urging his friend to follow him out.

Michael was about to head for the stairs, but Darkwing moved toward him and he fired at him. But Darkwing did something with his cape, swinging it forward. The bullet ricocheted, bounced right off the costume, straight back to Michael. The bullet hit him in his left arm and he fell backwards to the edge of the roof. Darkwing grabbed Michael by his coat, but it was pulled off of him and he fell down to the ground floor right on top of some crates. No one could have survived the fall.

As Darkwing looked over the edge to see if Michael was still alive some more policemen came up to the roof. Darkwing gave Morgana a 'how you doing' wink and then he flew away from the police. Morgana was amazed that she saw the Darkwing and that he liked her, but Hopper was angry that they did not catch Michael Dark Duck or get Darkwing Duck either, but at least they got some of the goons that got left behind for them. "I want to keep a lid on this!" he ordered his men in a firm tone.

Down on the ground floor Michael had somehow survived the fall and ran off down the street to hide from the police if they were still looking for him. He then stopped by a clothing store and saw something that gave him an idea of revenge. He was going to dawn his own outfit, boy was Bulba going to be really freaked when he saw Michael again.

Meanwhile Darkwing returned to his home and was welcomed by Gosalyn who was overjoyed to have her dad home. But she saw that he was a little unhappy. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked in a conserned tone. Darkwing looked at her with a small loving smile and answered her question. "I killed Michael Dark Duck tonight, but I had to save Morgana McCawber and Commissioner Hopper from him." he said taking her into his arms. "Dad, you did your best and I'm still proud of you." she replide in a loving tone as she embraced her dad.


	4. DARK TRUTHS

Tarurus Bulba was having a hard day even though he had some of his other goons kill Frank and Jessie Bovine before Hopper could talk to them. He was getting too old for this. He had thought the hot shower would help, but he was just too weary from all the phone calls, the legwork, the deals and arguments. That was the problem when you lose your number-two man. He had to reshuffle the whole organization.

Bulba turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Too bad about Michael, but he knew as well as anybody what happened when you stepped out of line. Tarurus Bulba hadn't gotten where he was today by being a nice guy.

He heard the elevator door open in the next room and someone settle with a sigh into one of the overstuffed chairs. It was Clovis, back from her daily shopping spree. "That you, Clovis Darling?" Bulba called romanticly. She didn't answer him because she was probably too busy looking over what she had bought. Bulba wrapped the big towel around his waist and grabbed a smaller one to dry his hair and horns as he walked into the room.

Clovis wasn't in her usual chair. Bulba looked around the room. He could just make the silhouette. There was someone sitting behind his desk, someone wearing a black Zorro-style mask, a red fedora, orange coat with a pair of black buttons and a black cape with a red innard. It didn't look like Clovis, but more like...

"Darkwing Duck!" said Bulba angerly. The figure stood up slowly. "It's me," answered the figure dryly. "Bulba, I have come back."

Bulba recognized that voice. "Michael, you're alive?" he asked in fearful tone. Michael just nodded and stood right where he was with a smile on his face. Bulba decided it was time to cover his tracks. "thank God you're alive," he said with all the sincerity he could muster. "I heard you had-"

"Fallen to my death?" Michael interrupted caustically. "Is that that what you heard?" he said pulling out a gun from his coat. "You set me up! Over a woman. What a crazy thing to do to an old friend."

_No, Michael__._ Thought Bulba. _I'm not the crazy one around here._ He could feel his heart beating, much too fast. This kind of excitement wasn't good for him. He edged casually around the corner of his desk. If he could only reach for his desk drawer that held a gun...

"Don't bother," Michael remarked calmly but evilly. "Your life wont be worth shit!" Bulba shouted in an angry tone. "I have been dead once already," Michael replied matter-of-factly. "It's vary liberating. You have to think of it as therapy." he said raising his gun so that it was pointing at Bulba's heart. Bulba could not let this happen. Michael had to listen to reason. Bulba had gotten out of things worse then this. "Michael, let's work this out peacefully." begged Bulba. The gun did not move.

"Michael? Michael's dead, my friend. You can call me Negaduck." said Negaduck coolly, as Bulba's jaw dropped out of shock. "As you can see," replied Negaduck evilly. "I'm a whole lot happier." he chuckled. Bulba knew it was his only chance to live if he could get his gun from the desk drawer. The chuckle turned to psychopathic laughter as Bulba lunged for the desk drawer. Negaduck just fired his gun six times, each bullet struck Bulba in the chest. "What a day!" he laughed as Bulba fell to the floor dead.

Later that night Negaduck was sitting in Bulba's chair looking at the moon filled sky and the city of St. Canard. The city that he was planing to take over, but he saw a news paper with some blood stains on the desk. "Darkwing Duck, protector of the people!" growled Negaduck as he whipped some blood off the paper. He knew that Darkwing was the only one who could stand up to him and that some of the people supported him, like Morgana McCawber. "Wait till they get aloud of me." he laughed evilly.

The next day Morgana McCawber was driving to work when she saw Darkwing Duck fly overhead and go into an alley. _This is my chance to talk to him._She thought to herself as she pulled over, but when in the alley she only saw Drake Mallard and his daughter Gosalyn walking deeper into the alley. "Dad, why did you tell me to meet you here and where are we going?" asked Gosalyn in a concerned tone as they walked through the dark alley. Drake didn't say a thing as he lead her to an old movie theater that was closed for a long time. Morgana saw Drake take two roses out of his coat an lay them on the ground sadly.

Drake took his daughter by the hand lovingly. "Come on, Gosalyn," he said with a tear running down his cheek. "We don't want to miss lunch." he added as he lead her out of the alley.

Morgana walked up to the roses and looked at them as if to trying to solve a puzzle that couldn't be solved without getting the right clues. This did in fact puzzle her greatly. _I see no sign of Darkwind Duck and now this man takes his daughter and leaves flowers __lying in a alley. What dose it mean?_She thoughtheading back to her car.

Meanwhile Drake and Gosalyn were at a bugger house about ready to chow down when Morgana walked up to them and sat down at their table. "I'm Morgana McCawber. I would like to ask you a fewquestions about Darkwing Duck if you don't mind?" she asked placing a tape recorder on the table between her and the Mallards. Drake was not sure what to say, but he just went along with her. "I don't mind at all." he said shyly. "Some people think that Darkwing is nothing but trouble, but I think he's a great hero. What do you think, Morgana?" he asked.

"What do I think?" she asked lifting an eye brow to his question. "I think he is such a handsome crime fighter. He may be known as a no good rat, but I see him as a defender of the city." Morgana said with a smile and she let a dreamy sigh.

Drake answered all of Morgana's questions. "Thank you Mr.?" she said as she got up from the table to let them eat. "Drake Mallard and this is my daughter Gosalyn." he pointed out as he took a bite out of a bugger. When Morgana left Drake started think about her. _If only she knew that I was Darkwing Duck, she would be on me like stink on rice._


End file.
